Confine
by Floral Child
Summary: Pitch wants to destroy the guardians and has taken away jack who was reduced to an eight year old. Jack is never let out and relies on Pitch and his medicine. Will the Guardians save him or will they too become part of pitch's plan. Warnings on inside
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter :) of my first Fan fiction**

**Note:**

**this story is inspired a bit by repo the genetic Opera. No you don't need to watch it to know what's going on, just some of the concepts and ideas were used I do not own repo the genetic opera**

**Warnings: this story contains blood,Drug use, Kidnapping,Abuse, as well as Psychological torture neglect and harm to a child please turn back now if you have an issue with it don't like don't read.**

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians that belongs to Dreamworks and William Joyce**

Chapter 1

Half a year has passed since the guardians had defeated the villainous nightmare king. Things seemed to go back to normal and work began once more for the Legends. It was December and the air was still trouble was coming and it was coming to a familiar winter spirit who was just starting his duties.

Jack Frost flew over a small town in Nevada Frosting the windows of cars, as well as providing a light snow fall for the children. Jack let out a light laugh and decided to fly back to his home before dawn to get some rest. The winter spirit took off and made his way back to the lake ,were he had first awakened, in burgess although it wasn't much he always felt safe and at home there. Jack scanned the area and picked out a near by tree. He flew up to one of its thicker branches and let out a yawn, eyes growing heavy.

Truth behold this was going to be his last night here, tomorrow he would move I'm at the pole. North had made him a offer to stay there and be part of there family. At first Jack was overwhelmed at this. He would finally have someone to interact with and talk to! And the more the teen thought of Each guardian had made there way in to Jacks heart making the group his family.

North reminded Jack of a father he was , big, strong, loving, and also wise. Bunny was like a brother to Jack. They would fight and bicker but would always have each others back. Tooth was warm and babied him like a mother. And there was sandy who was always there to listen like an uncle. Jacks thoughts were soon cut short when a rustling sound was made. The spirit sat up alert and flew down from we're he had been perched. A figure emerged from the area were the noise previously was. Jack's eyes widened in disbelief. It was Pitch "Hello Jackson" the man taunted.

Pitch took a step forward towards jack whose grip tightened on his staff. The nightmare kings eyes scanned over the teen curiously like a hunter does to its prey " No need to be afraid" pitch snapped his fingers and a dozen nightmares emerged from the shadows and galloped around the two, They were larger than before.

Pitch was suppose to be weak still from the battle how on earth did he get this much power? "How did you...I thought we-" pitch began to walk forward chuckling. Chuckling why was he chuckling not good thought jack "How many times do I have to tell you, you can't kill fear" jack smirked trying to suppress the nervousness and remain cool "and how many times do I have to say, I'm not afraid of you" pitch frowns at jacks remark " you haven't changed at all, still arrogant and rude. I would have thought being a guardian would have taught you some manors." Pitch vanishes into thin air and rematerializes next to Jack. "Maybe I'll just have to fix that"

Jack blasts out a ray of ice startled, he misses and once again pitch has vanished. Jack looked around frantically feeling trapped "Now now no need for violence" pitch appears in front of jack and snatches the staff from the boys hands. He holds it up in the air with a smug look as jack began to jump and lean against pitch "Give It Back!" The man grows tired of the teen practically trying to climb on him, so he pushes him down and breaks the staff in half.

Jack's breath hitches and he clutches his chest and falls to his knees "still bound to this trinket I see" Pitch circles jack grinning "you know jack, you long for a family and I still want to destroy the guardians. I think we can work something out" Jack finally caught his breath and shot pitch a glare "I already have a family and We will destroy you if you try to harm any of us." Pitch rolled his eyes " really cause I just hurt you and there not here" the Boogieman snapped his fingers and the horses charged forward trampling and kicking the winter spirit until he was unconscious.

Pitch kneeled down and grabbed the boys wrist and inserted a small needle containing a bright blue liquid Jacks body started to glow and soon started to morph and change, growing smaller and more... innocent. The light from the boys body faded and Pitch smiled bearing all teeth, the drug he stole from Father Time worked. Jack Frost was now an eight year old child. Pitch picked up the boy and disappeared into the shadows to his that when jack woke up the side affect of the potion would work as well.

At the pole

North put the finishing touches on jacks room. The whole thing was made of ice and it had patterns of snow flakes on the walls. North had added in hand crafted furniture out of the finest wood and made sure the bed was as soft as a cloud. He could not wait any longer. Jack was finally warming up to them and had agreed to live in the North Pole with him. He knew that they weren't always there for the boy and had countless times apologized for there mistakes.

Hopefully they could be a family and make up for lost time. It was almost morning, Jack said he would come at 10 that was in 5 hours and north desired that he would cook a meal for jack to eat when he arrives. North entered the kitchen and found it to have nothing but elfs. Maybe he should call the others and ask for help.

Groggy, Jack woke up, he felt strange like he shouldn't be we're he was. He couldn't remember though everything was fuzzy. In fact now that he thought about it he couldn't remember anything but his name this frightened him. It was really dark were ever he was and he was sitting on something soft yet firm. Probably a bed. Soon Jacks eyes adjusted to his dark settings.

He was in a castle like room, there was a large dark wood dresser in one corner with drawers and a mirror. Curiously jack got up and looked in the mirror... He was too short all he could see was the top of his head. He grabbed the chair that was in the corner climbed on it and took a closer look. He had Snow White hair and clear blue eyes. He was was wearing a long black t shirt and underwear. He appeared to be eight or nine.

"Jack Are you awake?" A voice asked. Jack was startled by it and fell off the chair. A tall figure entered the room and helped the boy up. Jack looked up and tilted his head to the side he got an unsettling feeling from the man "...who are you" a small smirk flashed across Pitch's face but he managed to compress it and act concerned "You don't recognize me" jack shock his head "No sorry, You look familiar" pitched crouched down to be eye level with Jack "what do you remember" "I-My name and the moon"

Pitch sighed acting heart Brocken holding jack's hand "Jack, its me Pitch. I'm your care taker I'm like a father to you, your eight years old and a spirit of winter. No human can see us sadly and there are a group of evil beings who are trying to take you from me and destroy you. You must never leave the house without my permission again" Jack nods eyes fearful, rapping his arms around pitch giving the nightmare king a hug.

Pitch pets his head intertwining his fingers in the white hair "why can't I remember anything" jack mumbled."You left the house without my permission and the evil guardians got you. You put up a good fight but you missed your Medicine and fell unconscious" jack looked up at pitch confused "medicine?" " yes medicine you have a disease jack you got it from your...mother, she died a day before we were to be wed leaving you in my wander off " Jack looked down sad and fearful. Pitch found it hard not to grin Jack would believe anything. Pitch continued the story

"Thankfully I found you but the guardians had already beaten you and bashed your head a bit" pitch ran his fingers over the bruised back of jacks head from when the nightmares trampled him. the boy winced but let pitch continue seeming to not mind his touch." I managed to fight the guardians and get you home. Oh and before I forget..." Pitched pulled out from underneath the robe a black bulky cuff and clamped it on to jacks wrist it looked like a watch in a way. The eight year old looked at it curiously, Pitch noticed and began to explain "Its so i will always know were your at. Also it has an alarm set at a certain time to tell you when to take your Medicine. Speaking of which you should be about due now"

Pitch pulled out small plastic bag with a form of black liquid placing it in some sort of inhaler and handing it to jack. "place your mouth over the opening there and press the button on top as you breath in " jack did as he was told and took in the medicine feeling slightly better than he did patted jacks head.

The Medicine was to keep jacks memory's compressed and powers weak. it did have a small healing attribute to make it appear that jack needed it and pitch to survive, it worked like a drug. Pitch took note of jacks appearance.. It didn't look right. held out his hand "Let's go get you some better clothes, you don't want to catch a cold" pitch let out a chuckle at what he had just said. Imagin Jack Frost getting a cold.

Jack smiled and took his pitches hand softly believing that he is safe. Pitch lead him out of the room and down the halls. Jack looked around curiously frowning at the lack of colors. Pitch opened a door on there left which lead to a staircase The King picked up jack and climbed up the stairs that lead to a door.

Pitch opened the door and jacks eyes lit up. It was a room, with colors other than just black. The walls were painted different shades off blue and the carpet was a brown color. "it's your room" Pitch set jack down and let him look around the room he would be keeping the boy in. There was a large round window made of stain glass jack could look out of. there were dressers a long mirror and a bed. As well as a small desk in the corner with paper. Next to the desk was a toy chest with a book case right above it. Being eight Jack was drawn to the toys and immediately started to look through them for ones he preferred.

While jack looked at the toys pitch went to the dresser and pulled out something for jack to wear. The Boogieman pulled out a long sleeved blue dress shirt and dark brown dress pants as well as a white scarf and a black vest "here Jackson get dressed" the boy walked over to pitch and grabbed the outfit. He began to take off the long black thirty and dropped it behind him. He started to put on the clothing struggling a little with the buttons on the dress shirt, pitch had to help. Jack walked over to the mirror to get a look at himself and Smiled at his new outfit. Not noticing Pitch leaving and locking the door.

At pole

Nicholas saint North was in a frenzy, he was pacing back and forth. Jack Frost was a no show and no one new we're he was. There were no snow days and when bunny and sandy searched they found no trace of him. The guardians all sat in the main room with the globe at the pole. "I'm sure frostbites fine North, he can take care of him self" Yelled Bunnymund to try and calm the Russian down. Tooth and sandy returned to the pole from there search. "Anything?" North asked. Sadly the golden man and fairy just shook there heads 'no'.

Bunnymund hoped to the man and placed a paw on his shoulder "North, he will turn up eventually let's get some rest" Just as the group was about to leave black sand started to surround the globe. Spreading around it like an infection. Soon standing on top was the nightmare king. "Hello guardians." Pitch said with a looked at him annoyed "What do you vant Pitch" the Boogieman smirk grew into a sinister smile. "I just wanted to deliver some leftover trash to you."

Pitch reached inside his cloak and pulled out two sticks, throwing them down. Bunny instinctively caught them. Tooth looked over to what bunny had caught, it was jacks staff. North drew his twin swords and lunged at the Boogieman pinning him to the wall. "WHAT DID YOU DO" "Struck a nerve did I" North dug his swords a bit into pitch's throat only enough for a few beads of blood to fall pitch got nervous. "I did many things please be more specific" "No Games pitch what did you do to jack" yelled tooth.

Pitch snapped his fingers and back sand shot up from the ground pushing North off of him. "Jack, why would I do anything to him. He's mine" this made the guardians furious. "Oy frost doesn't belong to anyone Pitch" "to bad rabbit he's mine" with that said pitch vanished once again into the shadows leaving behind furious guardians who all were wondering what happened to Jack.

**Reviews speed up the writing process.**


	2. Chapter 2

**this story is inspired a bit by repo the genetic Opera. No you don't need to watch it to know what's going on, just some of ****the concepts and ideas were used I do not own repo the genetic opera**

**Warnings: this story contains blood,Drug use, Kidnapping,Abuse, as well as Psychological torture neglect and harm to a child please turn back now if you have an issue with it don't like don't read.**

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians that belongs to Dreamworks and William Joyce**

Back at the lair of The Boogieman, Jack was happily playing with the assortment of toys. Looking through the chest at each one. There were figures,dolls, building blocks, and balls, along with some race cars and a train set. Jack discarded all of them and instead took a liking to the soft grey felt rabbit at the bottom of the chest. It was floppy and had two black button eyes. "What should I name you?" Thought Jack aloud. The boy examined the toy from top to bottom trying to come up with a name. Soon the child found himself tired and began fell asleep on the floor lost in thought. Maybe Pitch might have an idea on what to name the toy rabbit. Speaking of which, were was Pitch. Jack got up lazily and looked around the room for his 'care taker'. He wasn't there.

Jack walked to the door, rabbit still in hand and jiggled the door handle. The door was looked... "P-Pitch?" No answer he tried again still jiggling the handle "Pitch!" Jack started to get nervous, no one was answering and the door was locked. Thoughts raced through his head. Did he do something wrong? Why did Pitch go? Would he be coming back? What if he never came back?  
The boys eyes started to water, he was all alone. Jack laid down on the floor and waited. An hour passed before the door handle began to rattle and The King of Nightmares entered the boys room. Looking rather annoyed with the mess in front of him.((the toys not jackXD))

"P-Pitch!" Jack ran up to the man hugging on to his legs, tears running down the white haired boys face "Where were you!" Pitch wasn't expecting this. He was only gone for an hour and Jack is acting as if it was a life time. Pitch sighed and bent down, picking up the crying spirit. "Come child, lets go get you something to eat" Jack nodded eagerly he was a bit hungry. "What time is it?" Asked Jack, he could never tell it was always dark. "It's around five in the morning" answered Pitch with an emotionless tone.

The man adjusted Jack so that he was sitting on his hip. Closing his eyes tight Jack clutched the rabbit as the two phased through the shadows. It was a strange sensation, Going through shadows that is, it made Jack feel like something was squishing and tugging at him. Soon the sensation stopped and Jack opened his eyes. The two were in a different room, a kitchen. There was a Fridge and stove, as well as some cupboards. In the center of the kitchen was a long counter top with a sink at the side. Pitch pulled out a stool that was under the table and set Jack on it then walked over to the cupboard and pulled out bread and jam, as well as his ground coffee beans.

Jack swung his feet, they didn't quite touch the ground, he watched Pitch. Who was occupied with his coffee and making something for Jack. Truth be told the King of Nightmares had no clue what Jack liked so he figured this would do. bread into a toaster on the counter. a minute passed before it popped out. Pitch then spread jam on the bread. "Here you go" He said as he placed the plate of toast in front of Jack. The boy frowned. He didn't want toast, the jam was too sweet and the bread was too dry. He wanted Ice Cream! Pitch Came over and sat down across from Jack with his coffee. Jack Spoke "Pitch, I want ice cream I don't want toast." "we don't have any Ice Cream, now eat your food." Jack pushed the plate away frowning when Pitched pushed it back towards him. "Jack just eat your food." pouting Jack pushed the plate away again only to have it be pushed forward to him again by an annoyed Pitch "I don't want it" Pitch put down his coffee and stood up placing his hands on Jacks shoulders from across the table and looked at Jack angrily "Jackson Don't fight me and eat!NOW" Jack flinched away from Pitch and quickly began to nibble at the toast. Pitch picked up his coffee and smirked

XxxxxxxxxWith Toothxxxxxxxxxxcxxxxxx

M Tooth soared through the sky, wings beating fast and sun rising behind her. She was heading back to burgess to see if she could find any clues. She new this game well. A long time ago pitch was board and decided to play a similar game with tooth. He trapped children in the woods leaving clues to come and find them. The clues were of course coded and in one case was the exact opposite of what it was. Thankfully Tooth managed to find all of the children and return them home,well except one. The child wasn't a child that believed in her. So tooth wasn't able to help lead her , the fairy queen made a deal with the nightmare king, if he took the child home safely and never Physically harmed the children again she would stop collecting teeth for two-hundred years. Pitch agreed thinking that the fairy would soon die, but tooth was sneaky. She had a loop hole, she created thousands of tiny mini fairies to collect the teeth and leave the coins for her. Pitch couldn't argue since she was keeping her end of the bargain. In time she ended up deciding to keep the mini workers around.

The fairy arrived at the lake and began to investigate. Tooth looked around flying low and slowly, trying to see if anything was out of place. She quickly searched through all the tree tops and snow banks Jack slept in. After twenty minutes tooth decided to sit and give her wings a unusual. The lake was still frozen, the trees were still frosted, there were rocks, a syringe, a log, plants poking out of snow- tooth stopped herself and looked back "a syringe?" She picked up the item and examined it closer. Her eyes widened It still had a drop of liquid at the end of it. She could take it to north and see what could have been inside.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxWith Jack and Pitchxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-  
When the two finished there breakfast pitch brought out Jacks medication and gave it too him. He held up the inhaler as Jack took in deep breaths of the Medicine taking in the calming effect. "Pitch" "yes Jackson" the child fumbled with the toy in his hands before asking " What should I name the rabbit" The king of nightmares looked down amused and sad. Of corse out of all the toys Jack would chose something that once belonged to his own flesh and blood. Pitch picked the stuffed rabbit from Jacks hand and examined it, gaining old memory's of a girl with dark hair and clear eyes and an interest in wildlife. Pitch handed the rabbit back to the boy before picking him up in his arms "Jack, there was a girl who owned this toy before you..She had named the rabbit Lilly. She loved and cared for it, As I hope you do to." the boy smiled "I like that Name" then a thought dawned upon the boy, Jack looked up at Pitch with curious eyes "Hey Pitch, What happened to Lilly's owner" Pitch's grip tightened on the boy he tried to hide his true emotions. "She's..She's gone lets go to your room now" Jack didn't understand why pitch was sad but decided to stay quiet since the man was starting to hurt him with the tight grip.

Pitch set Jack down on the bed in his room and began to walk out the door before he was put to a stop when a small hand tugged at his robe "Where are you going?" Asked Jack. "Out to work" Pitch tugged his robe out of the child's grip "but I don't want you to go" Pitch sighed and kneeled down to Jacks eye level "I will be back in a few hours" Jack nodded and looked down clutching Lilly as Pitch stood up and left locking the door behind him.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while but life happens. thank you all for the reviews and favs and follows. Please be patient for the next chapter I will try to update soon also sorry if its a little short.**


End file.
